Ellis
Ellis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He's a goofy, beer-loving smart guy that likes to work with machines. According to Chet, he is "extremely excited" about everything, like managing to visit a concert and kill a lot of zombies, making him more of an optimist, and believes himself to be indestructible. Official Description Relationships with other Survivors Ellis is naive and optimistic, possibly due to his age and seems to lack comprehension of the seriousness of his current situation, and has a mixed relationship with the other survivors. *'Coach': Coach and Ellis, both being natives of Georgia, tend to understand the culture much better than Nick and Rochelle do, and are mutual fans of Jimmy Gibbs Jr., the Midnight Riders, and Whispering Oaks Amusement Park. However, Coach will also treat Ellis like an immature child on many occasions."Man, sometimes it feels like we're baby-sitting, don't it?" --Coach He remarks that Ellis "isn't right in the head" for being so positive during a zombie apocalypse. During the start of "Dead Center" Ellis seems to bond with Coach first, as indicated by his instant recognition of "Coach!" when using the 'Look' option, whereas he will not be so familiar with the other two survivors ( however, both Nick and Rochelle say the same thing when he is looked on). *'Nick': Nick subtly insults Ellis and makes fun of him on several occasions, but this dislike is seemingly one sided, as Ellis is hardly aggressive towards Nick in return but is not beyond simple retaliation. Ellis even seems to look up to Nick a bit, starting conversations with him such as having the same suit or sometimes being excited at Nick shooting the helicopter pilot. Nick is not beyond complimenting Ellis and even vague attempts to bond with him''*in response to Ellis pointing out the Midnight Riders* "Never heard of em. They any good?"'' --Nick. However, Nick has aimed insults at Ellis by insulting the Midnight Riders and Jimmy Gibbs Jr., both of whom Ellis is a big fan. Ellis is sad to see Nick die, but Nick is sometimes negative toward Ellis even when he dies "Ellis, I am surprised you lasted as long as you did". Though, occasionally, Nick will say something to indicate he is sad that Ellis has died "Hey, Ellis, you know all that shit I was saying? I was just joking.". Ellis is also heard being angered by Nick when talking about Horses, in the sense that Nick has a like of Horse meat, and Ellis says that "Horses are for riding" and not meant to be eaten. He also may sometimes call the spitter " Nick's Mom!", showing his rivalry with Nick. *'Rochelle': Rochelle is more lenient towards Ellis, referring to him as "Sweetie" whenever Ellis trails off in to one of his long winded stories. Although Rochelle seems to have a more realistic grasp of the situation and sides with Nick, she is neither aggressive nor insulting toward Ellis and has patience with him."Well, he is making the best out of a bad situation..." --Rochelle Ellis is polite toward Rochelle, referring to her as "Miss" throughout the first "Dead Center" scenario. Despite being almost the same age as each other, Rochelle treats Ellis like a child, even like a little brother at times. *'Francis': Ellis seems to like Francis. He refers to him as cool guy a number of times and believes he is trustworthy. He and Francis will even talk about cars and motorcycles until they are stopped by Zoey. Their only conflict comes over Jimmy Gibbs Jr. who Francis either believes to be a guy or dog who sold tacos."He sold them all the time, he was a great taco man." --Francis''"That's amazing! You mean this car used to belong to the... taco dog?"'' --Francis If Nick or Coach mention that Francis will probably steal Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s car, Ellis repeats "I will kill him" and tells the other Survivors that their mission to New Orleans has changed and Francis is now their target. *'Zoey': Ellis has a huge crush on Zoey. Ellis considers it love at first sight."And it was love at first sight, the other four seconds were gravy." --Ellis Coach and Nick tease Ellis about liking Zoey, but Rochelle defends him. Ellis will seek advice from the others about Zoey before he sees her again."What do you think? With or without the hat?" --Ellis Ellis also states that he's a nervous wreck thinking about Zoey''"Shut up Nick, I am a nervous wreck as it is!"'' --Ellis and will make comments about how attractive she looks with a gun during the finale. He will even repeat her name over and over again. ("Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. I just like saying that word.") Zoey may also have feelings for Ellis, occasionally mimicking his ever-famous Keith stories or wondering aloud if they should have had him stay when they drive off at the end of The Passing."Did i ever tell you about the time my buddy Ellis stole a car from the mall and ran over some zombies?" --Zoey *'Louis': Ellis and Louis get along quite well, sharing their enthusiasm and optimistic attitude, they are quick to wish each other the best. Louis finds Ellis funny when Francis and Nick begin to argue. Louis also feels Ellis will "definitely make it to New Orleans" praising him to go. Quotes and Captions See: Ellis/Quotes Notes *Ellis' shirt can be unlocked via achievements for Xbox 360 avatars when winning 10 games of Versus mode. *Ellis is the only character to hold his pistol/magnum with one hand. Coach also does this when his health is below 40, but this is due to him being in pain or tired. *Ellis is apparently a Roman Catholic. This is assumed because of his remark about Nick's suit,"I had one just like that. At my first Holy Communion in second grade." *Ellis has many stories to share, most involving his friend Keith in almost fatal accidents. **One story he tells in Atrium involves another friend of his, Dave. He tells no other story about Dave. *Ellis' line 'Die, die, my darlings, die, die, die!' is the same as the lyrics to the song 'Die, Die My Darling' by the Misfits. Another line of Ellis' is "I ain't no goddamn sonofabitch"-- another line used in a song by the Misfits: "Where Eagles Dare". Thus it is possible Ellis, or at the very least someone at Valve, is a big Misfits fan. *Ellis has apparently been interested in firearms since a very young age, according to one of his lines when picking an Assault Rifle: "Man, I've wanted this rifle since I was nine." Interestingly, he shows apathy when picking up a heavy machine gun. *There is a meaning behind Ellis' tattoo, answered during the ferry ride in Swamp Fever, it simply means he is 'one badass zombie killing machine', to which Rochelle responds by jokingly commenting on his amazing "foresight", but he may just be joking and Rochelle is just going along with it. *When Ellis picks up a chainsaw, he says "Man, if I lose my hand, I'm stitchin' this thing onto the stump", a possible reference to the cult classic horror movie Evil Dead 2:Dead by Dawn, wherein the main character replaces his severed right hand with a chainsaw. *Ellis used to run an auto repair shop together with his friends before the outbreak. They were also in a band in which Ellis played bass. *Ellis' cap carries the same symbol as a scrap metal removal poster seen in The Parish. *Ellis is simply referred to as "mechanic" in the game files. *Ellis' name may be a reference to Ellis Square, one of the squares in Savannah's Historical District. The square was demolished to make way for a parking garage, but the parking facility, renamed to Whitaker Street Parking Garage, was moved underground to allow for the square to be rebuilt. *Sometimes when another Survivor dies (mostly Nick), Ellis gets temporary "trauma" as he will stop talking or responding. He starts talking again when the Survivor who died gets revived by using defibrillator , or rescued from rescue closet. This shows that Ellis probably does look up to Nick (and the others) in some ways. *In Ellis' official picture he is sitting on the back of a pickup truck that is parked outside of the gas station that is incredibly similar to the one in Hard Rain. The gas pumps of the station can be seen in the background. *Occasionally, when a Jockey jumps on Coach's back he may mistake it for Ellis (probably because of Ellis' goofy attitude.) Gallery File:Ellissymbol.png|The same car design is on Ellis' cap. Image:Cutellis.jpg|Ellis as he appeared in E3 version of The Parish poster. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. Image:Ellistrailer.jpg|Ellis as he appears in the ''Left 4 Dead 2'' E3 2009 teaser. Image:Render-ellis.jpg|Ellis with a Magnum as seen in game Image:Ellis in real life.jpg|Ellis's face model, Jesy McKinney. bg_ellis.jpg|A close-up photo of Ellis References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead 2